


Sex and Giggles

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam were laughing as they half tumbled into their room, enough to drink to be a bit tipsy and giggly but not drunk enough to really impair them.  Niall was pulling at the bottom of Liam’s shirt, trying to pull it up while Liam was laughing and trying to swat him away without much conviction.  They play wrestled through the room, Niall playfully nipping at Liam’s fingers as they stroked over the stubble that lined his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Niam sexytimes that's been sitting in a google doc mostly finished for a year. The title is supposed to be a clever twist on shits and giggles, but it's probably not clever at all. Thanks to Jarka for the quick look over last night.

Niall and Liam were laughing as they half tumbled into their room, enough to drink to be a bit tipsy and giggly but not drunk enough to really impair them. Niall was pulling at the bottom of Liam’s shirt, trying to pull it up while Liam was laughing and trying to swat him away without much conviction. They play wrestled through the room, Niall playfully nipping at Liam’s fingers as they stroked over the stubble that lined his jaw.

“Likin’ the stubble, Payno?” Niall teased.

“And your blond hair blue eyes, stud,” Liam joked back, even though it was all true

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Does that include in your bed?”

Niall laughed, managing to twist Liam just enough off balance to be able to shove him to sit on the edge of the bed. “As if you haven’t had an open invitation to that for years.”

“Mmmm, if the girls only knew what a monster you are in the sack we would have to beat them off you rather than Harry,” Liam wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously. “Come here big boy.”

Niall laughed so hard his face started to go a little red before he shoved Liam down to lay on the bed. He took a few steps and with a battle cry he leaped on top of Liam. They both grunted from the impact, but continued giggling as they rolled around on the bed, half playfully trying to pin the other and half not wanting to give up the game.

Finally, Liam used a little bit of his strength and pinned Niall beneath him, both of them red faced and still giggling, panting a little from the exertion. They continued to be giggly even when Liam leaned down and pressed his lips to Niall’s, tasting the laughter and happiness, and Niall’s choice of beer for the night. They kissed like that, soft and unhurried for a long time, laughter still on their breath.

By the time they broke apart they were breathless and slightly light headed, but still giddy and grinning at each other. Niall couldn’t help but notice how kiss swollen and red Liam’s lips were, so enticing and inviting despite the extended amount of time they had just spent making out. He leaned back up and nipped at Liam’s plump bottom lip, sucking on it despite how sore it looked, a lot more intention behind it than the giggly make out session they had just had.

Liam groaned softly, instantly feeling the change in the mood, everything going a bit hotter. He lowered himself a little more on top of Niall and Niall shifted so that Liam was between his legs. They kissed again, deeper and wetter, and Liam ground down against Niall just a little, both of them starting to get turned on.

When they broke apart again, Liam nosed at Niall’s chin until he titled his head, revealing his smooth, flawless sun kissed skin (Liam really appreciated the tan Niall picked up anytime they were somewhere with enough sun). Liam felt the vibration of Niall’s breathy moan as he dragged his lips, swollen and a little sensitive as they were, down the column of his throat. He could feel Niall starting to get hard beneath him and slid his hands up under Niall’s shirt, scratching his nails lightly up the skin to flick his nipples.

“Feels good,” Niall mumbled, arching into Liam’s touches.

Liam sat up and used his hands under Niall’s shirt to make him lift up so that he could strip it off, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. Niall tugged at Liam’s shirt in return and Liam quickly stripped out of it, exposing his well toned body to Niall’s appreciative gaze. Niall reached up, stroking his fingers across the warm, soft skin pulled taut across Liam’s collarbones and then down, scratching through the chest hair he was so proud of, and thumbing his nipples almost playfully.

“Working out has definitely been good for you, Payno,” Niall said.

“Good for you too, I reckon, at least, you weren’t complaining last night,” Liam replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

They were both laughing as they came together for another kiss, but it died quickly in favor of muffled grunts and moans. They were rubbing against each other again, both of them hard in their trousers, almost uncomfortably so.

“Definitely not complaining,” Niall groaned when they broke apart again. “Your birthday, Li, what do you want?”

“You,” Liam said with such earnest sincerity that Niall’s heart fluttered.

“You’ve got me, whichever way you want me.”

They took a couple of minutes to get each other fully stripped down, going slow and appreciating each other’s body as it was revealed. Liam gave Niall another quick kiss, then climbed off the bed to dig into his bag and retrieve the supplies they needed before crawling back into his place between Niall’s legs. Niall spread his legs a little more to give Liam plenty of room.

“Like this okay?” Liam asked, indicating their position.

“However you want me,” Niall said agreeably, reaching up to pull Liam down to him.

Liam settled on top of Niall again, avoiding the kiss Niall tried to pull him into to instead find his neck again. Niall groaned as Liam kissed across his skin to a spot that Niall could easily hide with a shirt and started to suck and nip. After a moment Liam pulled back with a final nip, content that there would be a hidden mark that Niall would be able to feel for days.

“You and your caveman need to mark me up,” Niall teased.

Liam smirked at him. “Please, don’t try to pretend that you don’t love feeling those marks on you. I see you pressing at them when you think no one is looking, making them last longer.”

Niall shrugged and didn’t even try to deny it. Liam sat up and grabbed the lube, popping it open easily and coating two fingers with it. He traced one finger down Niall’s balls, watching the way he trembled at the sensation, and circled his hole, getting lube all around. Slowly, Liam pushed one finger in, breath hitching as Niall’s tight heat enveloped him, imaging how good it was going to feel around his dick. He almost said as much, but stopped at the last second, he wasn’t drunk enough to be able to get away with that and Niall wasn’t drunk enough to forget it.

Liam sunk his finger in as Niall’s body just opened up; Niall was really good about being able to just relax and take it. Liam pulled his finger back out and then pushed two in and Niall took that just as easily, his thighs trembled a little and his dick twitched, some precum dribling onto his belly. Unable to help himself, Liam leaned down and tongued the head of Niall’s dick, coaxing more precum out to lap up.

“Christ, Liam,” Niall grunted, hips rolling up towards Liam’s mouth and then back to bear down on his fingers.

“More?” Liam mouthed against the underside of Niall’s cock as he kissed his way down to the base.

“Yes, please.”

Liam pulled his fingers out, squirted more lube onto them plus a third, and then pushed them back in. There was a little more resistance with three fingers. Niall made a soft hissing sound and Liam paused to let him adjust. He pressed sucking kisses up and down Niall’s shaft, trying to distract him enough from the discomfort of his fingers by giving him something better to focus on. After a few minutes Liam felt Niall’s muscles relax and knew he could push in some more.

“Okay, babe?” Liam asked.

“So okay,” Niall said. “I’m ready, come on.”

Liam gave Niall a few more strokes with his fingers before he pulled away from him and grabbed the condom he had brought over. He fumbled with the wrapper and was just about to give up and use his teeth when Niall sat up and snatched it from him. Niall rolled the condom on and then reached for the lube, which Liam handed him, and stroked some more on even though it was prelubricated. Liam nuzzled Niall’s cheek, gasping into his ear as Niall gave a particularly perfect twist of his wrist.

Niall let him go and flopped onto his back, rolling his hips invitingly. Liam chuckled softly and moved them into position, using one hand to guide himself while the other arm supported him over Niall’s body. He pushed in slowly, stopping anytime he felt Niall tense until he bottomed out.

“Never get used to how good you feel,” Niall mumbled.

Niall hooked a hand around the back of Liam’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip because it was so red and kiss swollen that it just invited attention. Liam grunted like it was uncomfortable, but didn’t pull away. They kissed for a while with Liam comfortably snug inside Niall, but eventually Niall grew restless and rolled his hips in a very obvious way.

“Yeah, okay,” Liam said even though Niall hadn’t said anything.

Liam started up a slow pace, their hips rolling together with practiced ease. They built up an easy rhythm and Niall grabbed the back of Liam’s shoulders, digging his blunt fingernails in just a little bit. They were both panting, little grunts escaping them, as their bodies slapped together.

Shifting to hold his weight on one arm, Liam swiped his thumb across the slit of Niall’s cock, spreading the precum that was leaking out. Niall jerked up into Liam’s hand as he wrapped it around the shaft and stroked down, precum slicking the way. The way Niall’s muscles clenched around him with each stroke of his hand added another layer of pleasure for Liam too.

“Yeah babe, c’mon,” Liam groaned, thrusting in faster and harder, listening to the obscene smack of their bodies together.

Liam loved everything about sex with Niall. It was familiar and comfortable, even when they experimented, and it never failed to set him on fire from the inside out. They both knew each other’s body so well, had gotten so good at bringing each other off, from as quickly and quietly as possible in closets at arenas to slow and drawn out in the comfort of their room.

“Liam, fuck,” Niall whined, high in the back of his throat.

Just like that Niall’s body went whipcrack tight for half a second before he shook apart, squeezing deliciously around Liam’s dick as he came all over his fist. Liam stroked him through it, but stilled inside Niall, aware his lover got too sensitive for him to continue after coming. He stroked Niall’s thigh soothingly as he carefully pulled out, wincing at the little murmur of protest that left Niall’s lips. He started to roll off of the bed, but Niall sat up and grabbed his arm.

“Where d’ya think you’re goin’?” Niall asked, his accent always a little thicker after sex. Before Liam could respond Niall tugged him up until Liam was straddling his waist.

Liam opened his mouth to question what Niall was up to, but the words died on his lips as Niall dragged the condom off and tossed it towards the bin before he wrapped his fist around Liam’s cock and started to stroke him. Niall had long since perfected and memorized just how Liam liked to wank off, and be wanked off for that matter. It didn’t take long before Liam was thrusting frantically into the perfect, tight grip and coming over Niall’s fingers and belly.

Niall helped Liam roll to the side before his arms gave out then curled into him, apparently willing to forget the come splattering his skin, already starting to go sticky. That was okay, Liam didn’t know it, but Niall had plans for round two and three. There was no point cleaning up just to get dirty again and he planned on them both getting really dirty.


End file.
